


Problematic

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [22]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas finds himself unable to focus after kissing the Inquisitor in the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problematic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, Basorexia: an overwhelming desire to kiss.

Perhaps it was simply the novelty of what had transpired in the Fade, but Solas found his mind wandering to the kisses he and Lavellan had shared there. She was intelligent and kind, open to new ideas, but not so foolish as to believe everything she’d ever hear - discerning, he supposed; in a word, she was unlike any he’d met in a very long while.

It was undoubtedly foolish of him to wonder at a kiss in the real world - where the taste and texture and overall  _feeling_  wouldn’t be influenced by the Fade’s reaction to them, but it was an impulse he could not abandon. A book lay open on his desk in the rotunda, still at the same page from over an hour earlier when he’d first gone up to the library to retrieve it, and Solas felt promptly ashamed of himself; here he was daydreaming like some lovesick boy when there were demons and rifts tearing the world apart.

Still, even as his eyes narrowed and he forced himself to focus on the page, an image of Lavellan came unbidden to his mind: the half-smile she wore when her hand guided his face towards hers, the breathless kiss he hadn’t quite seen coming even if he might have hoped however foolishly… His own heart skipped a beat, and a hand lifted to massage his brow where a budding headache was throbbing just behind his eyes. Focus had never been his problem, and now he struggled to put the newly-titled Inquisitor from his mind.

Such an endeavor was difficult enough without her strolling into the rotunda, though when he heard her footsteps, he released all pretense of the attempt and snapped the book closed before standing. “Inquisitor,” he smiled, and inwardly cursed himself for another jump of his heart when she readily returned the expression. Even as she spoke, his eyes were drawn to her lips, though when she paused, he thought to look back to her eyes; this lack of focus would need to be rectified, and soon. 


End file.
